A patient requiring lung ventilation support may be connected to a mechanical lung ventilator that applies a positive pressure to insufflate a volume mixture of air and oxygen to the lungs in an intermittent way (in cycles). For example, in an acute respiratory failure condition, the patient is typically sedated or in apnea state. In other words, there may be no spontaneous breathing effort and controlled cycles of mechanical ventilation may be required. Controlled cycles are generally volume or pressure controlled. Volume controlled cycles may have a fixed flow pattern and any variation of the respiratory mechanics may result in pressure change in the patient's airway. On the other hand, pressure controlled cycles generally keep pressure in the patient's airway constant, having free flow demand and, as a result, the volume may be variable.